russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
"Weegee"
This article is about the main antagonist of the Rise of Weegee. Perhaps you were looking for Weegee or Pureegee? An evil entity claiming to be''' Weegee, "Weegee" (also referred to as '''"Weegee Black") is the main antagonist of The Rise of Weegee. He seems to hate Fakegees and want them all dead. He also apparently has "much bigger plans" than his Fakegee massacre, which are yet to be revealed. Personality Weegee is very edgy, and doesn't really act anything like who he claims to be. It is not really known whether or not he really is Weegee, but no one believes him when he says he is for the reasons just mentioned, that and he wears different clothes. Despite this, he has the ability to change into Weegee's more familiar form, which he duels Malleo in. However, there is a slight difference between Weegee's actual form and the way that "Weegee" imitates it, the key difference being the eyes. An interesting thing about "Weegee", is that even though he claims to be Weegee, his death stare turns people into Weenees. The Rise of Weegee Weegee makes his debut in the first episode, where he appears out of nowhere and attacks Sage Xuigee, trying to kill him because he is a Fakegee. Weegee eventually succeeds in turning Xuigee into a Weenee, but Xuigee escapes before he can kill him. Weegee later shows up behind Waluigi and tries to convince him to join his cause, but Waluigi refuses. Weegee threatens him, but leaves. At the end of the first episode, Weegee summons Malleo to have a battle with him. Malleo doesn't believe that he is the real Weegee, but "Weegee" persists in his claims and tries to kill Malleo. He is defeated by Malleo's giant fireball attack, being left burned by it. Malleo believes even more now that "Weegee" is not actually Weegee, because he notes how his real brother was "never this weak". However, just as Malleo thinks it's all over, he is stabbed by Weegee's energy sword. Weegee heals from his injuries and tells Malleo that he was holding back. He then splits him in half, killing him. .]] Weegee makes his return in the second episode, although not until towards the very end, where he seeks an alliance with Murkekow, only to be turned down once again. This time, however, he attacks Murkekow and tries to kill him, only for Murkekow to enter his ultimate form. When Weegee seems bested, he soon uses his brother's soul (which he had obtained in the prior episode) to power up into his Rose Angel form. The episode ends there, and in the third episode, Weegee immediately kills Murkekow with his newfound power. In the third episode, Weegee enters Luigi's Lab, and after speaking lowly of Luigi, he seeks the Time Machine Luigi had built. He gets his hands on it, and after a brief confrontation with Suteegee and Seege (with Seege inadvertently revealing how to work the Time Machine), he uses it to go back in time to The Rise of Sqeegee 3. Upon his arrival, he immediately heads out to kill his "past counterpart", who is busy battling with Sqeegee. He immediately targets and seems to successfully kill Sqeegee, but moments later Sqeegee reveals he used the afterimage technique, meaning the Sqeegee "Weegee" killed was a fake. Sqeegee and Weegee form a temporary truce against "Weegee", and they initially overpower "Weegee", until "Weegee" pulls out a Kamehameha blast. The battle turns in "Weegee"'s favor from there until Sqeegee powers up into Super Sqeegee and defeats "Weegee", knocking him out of his Rose Angel form. "Weegee" notes that he lost, and reveals the only reason he was trying to kill Weegee was so that he would have more time to find the Twilight Remote, something that only materialized in that dimension at that specific date. He shrugs off his loss rather quickly, however, noting that he will just kill numerous Fakegees to raise his power and then find the Twilight Remote from there. Weegee does not at all appear in the first part of the fourth episode, making this the first installment of the Rise of Weegee that he doesn't actually appear in. However, it is revealed that he paid Sans Undertale a large sum of money to take down Xuigee, Xeegee, Military Man and presumably anybody else who intends on stopping Weegee. Weegee later returned in the second part of the fourth episode, where as promised, he was shown killing Fakegees to increase his power. He was soon enough encountered and threatened by NourGodly1592, but ended up teleporting off after sensing the energy of the Twilight Remote. Weegee arrived at the moon, where he encountered a corrupted Photohon. He engaged Photohon in battle, and although Photohon put up a good fight, Weegee ended up defeating him and absorbing his corruption, transforming him into a new form with newfound power named Dark Weegee. A confused Photohon tells Weegee about how he encountered a strange object within a wormhole, which ended up corrupting him. Weegee confirmed this object to be the Twilight Remote, and then proceeded to ask what year it was. Photohon guessed 2017, which had been wrong, considering Weegee had time-travelled back to 2013. Weegee prepares to kill Photohon, initially mistaking him for a Fakegee, only for Photohon to correct him and then tell him about his goal to kill Xuigee. Weegee, who also finds Xuigee quite annoying, has Photohon set out to kill him and bring him Xuigee's body. He then promises Photohon a reward, to which he responds that killing Xuigee is his reward. The conversation is then cut short, as they are both sent back to the present by reality itself. Trivia * While Weegee doesn't appear in Epic Universe, he previously shared his design with a character in it named Zamon, until Zamon got redesigned for season 4. ** Weegee's Rose Angel form was inspired by Zamon's Rosé form. ** Zamon also appears in Weegee Chronicles. * It is currently unknown if Dark Weegee could technically be combined with Rose Angel Weegee, as "Weegee" still has Malleo's soul, and was just simply knocked out of the form during his battle with Sqeegee and Weegee. * Weegee's dark form resembles Luigi to an extent, which could emphasize his desire to differentiate himself from the Fakegees who he claims "mock his existence". Category:Enemies of Weegee Category:Edgy Characters Category:The Rise of Weegee Series